


Crema Prompt Fill #61

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [64]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Travel, Tulips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sfgirljan asked you: how about when Blaine takes Kurt to the Netherlands and Kurt’s reaction to seeing the tulips and another memory of his mom?</p><p>Anonymous asked you: can you tell us if blaine get to take kurt to holland to see the tulips? Like he wish he could in prompt #3 fill. Thank you! :)</p><p>AN: a number of other people have prompted this one, pretty much since the beginning.  This one references Prompt Fill #3.  Thank you for your continued interest in what’s become a massive story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Prompt Fill #61

Blaine wakes slowly, brought to wakefulness by small degrees. The sheets are soft against his skin, but they’re not his sheets, not their sheets. The mattress is a touch too soft and the pillows too firm. Blaine opens his eyes, blinking blearily around. Cream-colored walls. Modern furniture. Sunlight illuminating around the edges of dark curtains. The room is both wholly familiar and unfamiliar the way only hotels rooms can be.

He remembers. Amsterdam. Blaine takes a slow breath and looks to the side where Kurt is still sleeping next to him and a contented smile curves his lips.

Kurt is curled towards him, lashes fanned across his cheeks and mouth soft in sleep. They’d landed in the Netherlands pretty late at night and gone to bed as soon as they’d checked into the hotel room. The flight wasn’t that long, but travel is always stressful, and besides, Blaine never needs an excuse to fall into bed with his husband.

His husband who is beginning to stir next to him.

“Hey,” Blaine whispers as Kurt’s eyes flutter open.

“Morning.” Kurt’s nose scrunches as he yawns. Blaine stares at the way his hair falls messily across his forehead and the way his cheeks are flushed with the warmth of sleep.

“Sleep well?”

“Mhmm,” Kurt mumbles and lets out an adorable little squeak as he turns onto his back and stretches his long limbs out across the wide bed. His toes brush against Blaine’s calf. “You?”

“Yeah,” Blaine curls into the arm that Kurt reaches out towards him and lets himself get pulled onto Kurt’s chest, resting partially between Kurt’s legs. The sheets might not smell of their laundry, but Kurt still smells of home.

They’d arrived at the airport in New York only to discover that their seats had been upgraded to first class. Blaine hadn’t needed to ask to know that it was Cooper who’d done it. And when they’d landed in Amsterdam, Blaine had gotten a text telling him to check his email, where confirmations for new hotel reservations were waiting for them. Blaine had shown Kurt, whose eyes had widened, and just shrugged helplessly. The sleek black car that picked them up at baggage claim hadn’t even been that much of a surprise at that point. The next text from Cooper had told them to consider it an anniversary gift.

“Your brother,” Kurt had said as the car has pulled up in front of a hotel that was much bigger and clearly more expensive than the one they’d booked for themselves.

“I know,” Blaine had replied, gazing up at the luxurious hotel as the bellhop had come for their bags. “I’m actually surprised he didn’t just bring himself along.”

“Well, we haven’t been into the room yet. He might be hiding in the bathroom. Again.”

“Oh god, don’t say that.” Blaine had nudged Kurt with his shoulder, grinning, before taking his hand and walking towards the hotel lobby.

Now, Blaine nestles into Kurt’s arms, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s bare collarbone. “What do you wanna do today?”

“Sleep.” Kurt’s voice is still rough, like he’s not even half awake yet.

“Can’t sleep. Gotta get up, get moving. Fight jetlag.” Besides, there’s so much Blaine wants to see and do.

“You know,” Kurt’s voice suddenly pitches low and his hands slide down Blaine’s naked back. Blaine shivers and shifts closer. “We could fight jetlag other ways…”

Blaine blushes and mouths lazily at Kurt’s neck. “No.”

“No?”

“Well, yes,” Blaine tilts his head up and rests his chin on Kurt’s chest. Kurt’s eyes are bright and mischievous. “But we’re not staying in this disgustingly extravagant room all day.”

“Fine.” Kurt’s arms suddenly wrap around Blaine and it’s Blaine’s turn to squeak as Kurt rolls them over.

***

They spend the week sightseeing and eating their way through the city. They rent bikes and follow the extensive, differently colored bike paths to get around instead of driving. Blaine hasn’t been on a bike in years, but half the fun is relearning how to do it. And it means getting to stop on the side of the road with Kurt, laughing and sweating as their legs burn and they try to catch their breath, completely happy.

They visit The Hague and eat at tiny cafes, sipping coffee and sampling everything in the pastry cases. They roam the museums for hours and hours, staring at grand works of art and holding hands, and then relaxing during an easy tour of the canals. Blaine wants to sing, but refrains. But the twinkle in Kurt’s eyes lets him know he appreciates the sentiment all the same. They spend almost an entire day at the Keukenhof Gardens. It’s enough like Central Park that Blaine grabs Kurt’s hands, spins him around in an easy dance, and murmurs love against his lips.

And they go to the tulip fields. 

Kurt is quiet that morning, not withdrawn, but contemplative and a little sharper around the edges as they get dressed and stop at a little bakery for breakfast. Blaine doesn’t push. He gets it. He can give Kurt space and comfort at the same time. And Kurt will let him.

They rent a car and drive out to the fields. Blaine has a map with different possible viewing spots circled, but he drives until Kurt points out the one he wants to stop at.

And suddenly the world is a vast stretch of pinks and purples, reds and yellows. It’s beautiful; it’s almost too much to take in all at once. Blaine breathes in and Kurt goes absolutely still next to him.

Blaine wants to stand back, step away, and give Kurt this time to himself. He remembers, all those years ago, when everything had still been so new, how Kurt had told him about his mom and the tulips that she’d loved so much. How they’d never gotten to see them together. Blaine remembers the feeling, the heavy weight in his gut and the warmth along his limbs, of knowing how much Kurt trusted him with that knowledge. But Kurt’s fingers curl around his, keeping him right at his side. Right where he’s always belonged.

“Thank you,” Kurt says, after long moments of silence.

“For what?”

“You know for what.” Kurt squeezes his hand. Blaine knows. Kurt is thanking him for the trip. He’s thanking him for all the early mornings and late nights that never made things easier for them; for being a part of each other’s successes, past and future. He’s thinking him for every cup of coffee Blaine’s ever made for him and all the ones he’ll continue to make. Kurt is thanking him for the years they’ve had together already. And the ones yet to come.

“Always,” Blaine whispers, tightening his fingers around Kurt’s as he stares out across the vast fields of tulips.

“She would have loved you. I know it.” Kurt’s voice is firm with conviction.

“I know it too.” Blaine wishes he could have met Kurt’s mom, if only to see the kind of woman who helped create the kind of man he married.

Blaine leans into Kurt, just a little, and rests his cheek against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Can we stay a little longer?”

“As long as you want.”


End file.
